Fallen Angel
by darkpriestess49
Summary: Eathen a vampire Rin also known as priestess Night who is a demon meet for the first time. But what happens when Rin meets Iris eathens Girlfriend for the first time? What of Kyril who is both in love with Rin and is willing to get her by any means?


CHAPTER ONE:

THE DARK ANGEL APPEARS

"The darkness seems to swallow those who have a heart full of spite", thought Rin. "Yes it seems that mortals can only think of dark things even when there is light in their path". 'Of course unlike them demons and creatures of the night alike think and have more patience with the life that surrounds us" she says speaking to her beloved pet named Shadow (whom is a jaguar). "Of course they think that way madam", said Shadow through mind telepathy which of course was the only way in which Shadow and Night (Rin is also known as priestess Night for her mysterious ways in which she helps others) seemed to communicate. "after all they are only human and will always be human and think like humans unless of course they have a friend ,so to say, who thinks out of the box", said Shadow. "Yes your right Shadow", Rin says sighing "they are only human and therefore it isn't their fault that they are so ignorant to understand and appreciate what they have around them. Yet they seem to keep thinking that we are only, how can I put this, unreal, fictional, and folktale though in reality they are surrounded by demons, vampires, werewolf's, and all creatures of the sort whom they think are just supposedly fictional".

"But of course even you demons and creatures alike are ignorant to some things within this world" said a voice coming from above them. "Halt Shadow", she says stopping dead in her tracks "Whom goes there?" she asks. "Oh but my dear, you are the one who is in my territory therefore I am the one whom should be asking that question," he says in reply to rin's question. "So who are u and what has brought you to my forest" he says jumping down from the tree above them and landing in front of Night. "I am not quite fond of giving out my name to strangers whom I just met" Rin says "But if u must know my name is Rin but I am known as Night. A pleasure to met you" she bows. "No the pleasure is all mine Ms. Rin and in return I shall give u my name , which I may add I am not so fond of giving strangers my name either, but since u gave me yours it is only right if I gave you mine. "He says smirking "my name is Eathen a pleasure to met you" he bows back. "Night your quite a beautiful demon, though you hide your adorable ears from the mortal world and the demon alike." he says pulling down the hood from her crimson red cloak "tell me why is it that you hide your beautiful black ears and your beautiful silver red hair?" he asks "are u ashamed of whom you are?" he looks at her.

Night blushes "No! Not at all. Why would I be ashamed of my half demon form." she covers her mouth quickly and looks away "forgive me I didn't mean to yell at you and please forget about what I just said about being a half demon" she says embarrassed that she has just revealed her darkest secret. (For those whom may not know Rin is half a demon though on the outer appearance she looks like a full demon and therefore she acts as if she is full demon so she won't make others know what she really is.) Eathen grabs her chin and tilts her head up so she is now looking him.

"I see you do have lovely eyes as well" he says staring into her eyes "they are crimson red just like the blood that flows within us all". "Rin you

Mustn�t let your feelings get out of hand," Shadow says intensely. "But Shadow I can't help it. It�s as...it�s as if though his eyes are hypnotizing me. They have such an intense look.� she says staring into Eathen's eyes. "Shadow they remind me of when I use to be a slave in Alaska. How I would escape from my masters and go look at the glaciers in the water. I would always end up getting caught and beaten until I was no longer able to stand for running away. But I always thought it was worth it. Worth the beating just to have a few free moments to look at those beautiful icy blue glaciers in the water", she sighs. "No Rin he isn't human you must look away please Rin before it�s too late", said shadow. But of course Rin didn't listen she just keep staring at those immense icy blue eyes of Eathen. "Yes my dear demon. My dear beautiful half demon, sleep now and rest for your eyes are weary and your body tired to even stand", he said saying that into Rin�s mind. "Wait! You�re . . . . Your-"before Rin could finish her sentence she fell into unconsciousness.

"Mission accomplished sir," Eathen said smiling as he was holding Rin�s limp body in his hands. "Good job Eathen return to your cabin we will soon be there for the demon." said a voice. "Yes Master Kyril", said Eathen as he hung the phone and disappeared deep within the forest and reappearing into his cabin with Rin in his arms leaving Shadow to wander the forest without his mistress at his side.

CHAPTER TWO

A BLACK ROSE IS GIVEN

The night grew into day and finally Night awakened to only see that she was not at her home. "Hm..? Where am I?", she says rubbing her eyes to take the sleep out of them. "NO! why would I cheat on you Iris" said Eathen to his girl-friend Iris. "WHAT!!! Who the bloody hell said anything about cheating? ARE U TRYING TO TELL ME EATHEN THAT YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME???!!!", yelled iris at Eathen. "No, no, no of course not Iris why would I ever cheat on my beloved girlfriend? After all I have no reason to cheat on you (he silently adds and hopefully never will)," said Eathen smiling at her to reassure her that he is completely faithful to her. Iris looks away and sees Night sitting on the couch looking about the room. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT!!!?????," Iris points to Night. "Iris she's just a girl that I have brought home that's all she was the mission I as giving by master Kyril they will be here shortly to pick her up promise". he said hugging her and lifting her cheek ."I love you my darling," he says kissing her passionately as if though he had never before kissed her. She blushes but pushes him away angrily making him fall over the couch.

"Damn bastared" she says as she storms out of the room and slams the door behind her sending a wave of power through the house. Braking every single glass item within the house. Eathen sighs "Now what am I going to do. She thinks you (he points at Night) are my lover." "Well forgive me I didn't ask you to hypnotize me then put a spell on me and then kidnap me and bring me here." she says quite agitated and angry at him. "Well damn it, its not my fault that master Kyril is in love with you and wants-"he stopped quickly realizing that he had just given more information than he intended to. "What! Who the hell is Kyril and what the hell does he want with me" she asks looking at him. "I don't know what he wants with you but it must be very important and personal in order for him to send me to capture you," he answers. "HA! Personal with me? What the hell he couldn't handle me himself?" she asks still laughing. "No he couldn't. Plus you don't get fooled quite easily and that's why he sent me ." he silently adds "plus your way to strong for any other ninja to have handles you with out them either dieing and or have been beaten to the brink of death." Night laughs. "Now that is quite funny." Now don't be to dam modest of yourself," he says. "Okay okay fine if that is what u wish," she stands "I'll go and settle things with your "girlfriend" Iris and explain to her that I'm not interested in you and that you are not my lover and stuff like that" she smiles. "I'll be right back," Night walks out of the door and finds Iris sitting down on a near by tree. "Ms. Iris, can I speak to you?" she asked

"Hum why should I let you speak to me when you can speak with Eathen," she says angrily. "Plz forgive me, but you have it all wrong I am not Eathens lover. I really am just his mission for Master Kyril." she bows. "forgive me plz if I made you think and argue with Eathen believing that I was his girlfriend and/or lover. Now if u excuse me I must be heading back inside before he thinks that I have escaped. Once again I bow to you and ask you to plz forgive Eathen he really is faithful and very loyal as well to you. In reality I envy your love because I myself don't have a love at this moment." Night smiles and walks away. "No wait." Iris says jumping down the tree "forgive me but I do get a bit testy sometimes with him, though I do love him, sometimes I can't help but wonder whether he is cheating on me or not." "Yes I understand what u mean if I had a boyfriend like him I think I would feel the same way." Night turns and walks away into the house. "So how did it go did she believe you? Or did she just call you a bloody idiot?" asked Eathen. "I think she believed me," Night smiles "everything will be okay now I think, no scratch that I know it will be alright." Night walks past him and sits back on the couch. "Thank you I want to let you know I appreciate that very much," he says smiling "I would hug you but I'm afraid that Iris will get the wrong idea." No, no I understand no need to thank me I did it out of kindness." Unfortunately their conversation ended quite quickly when they heard Iris running inside. "Eathen Kyril is here he is asking for you and his patience is running short," she says breathing heavily, "he said that he expected you to be out there awaiting his arrival," Night could see the fear in Iris's beautiful black-blue eyes. "Yes I know my dear," he sighs "I didn't expect him this quickly" he turns to Night" forgive me but I have to tie you up and well give u to him unconscious." "WHAT!!! Wait that's no fair I-"be fore she finished Eathen once again put a spell on her and tied her quickly as he ran outside with Rin's limp body in his hands.

"Master Kyril forgive me for not awaiting your arrival I wasn't expecting you this early Master but that is a mistake I will not commit again," he bows. "Yes you are forgiven. Now where is my demon?" he asks "forgive me Master she is here at my side" he hands Rin's limp body to Kyril. Kyril takes her body and examines her. "Wow I have heard so much about her but seeing her in person� she is very beautiful," he sighs and smiles at Eathen. "Good job my beloved servant for this your reward will be quite high." "Thank you Master Kyril I appreciate the praise that you have given me," he smiles bows and looks at his master in his eyes. "Now my dear servant you may pick one target and you may eliminate it at once or you can study your pray for awhile and then kill it but it doesn't matter to me but choose wisely." Eathen turns to Iris and smiles, "MY beloved Iris I shall allow you to choose the target as a gift from me to you," he smiles. "WHAT THE HELL DO U MEAN ALLOW?" she smacks Eathen on the head. "Oh forgive me I meant that you should choose the target instead of me." "Now hurry up will you I must get home quickly I do have other business to attend to besides sitting here and watching you to argue on whom will choose the target," he sighs "Hurry or I will forget about letting you choose a target." "Oh forgive me Kyril," Iris says " I have chosen my target and that target is to Night's beloved pet Shadow," she smirks. "Yet so you now have my permission to kill Shadow," he smiles "but if I were u I'd choose another target for you know Rin will come seeking revenge for her lost pet." "Hum me worry about her plz I have no reason to worry. She will not defeat me and that is a promise" her eyes turn dark blue and a blue flame begins to surround her body with hatred surrounding her. Eathen stares at her "My beloved I thought, you and her became friends." "HA! Me friends with a half breed" she laughs "NEVER!! IN MY LIFE WOULD I BE CRAZY ENOUGH TO BE FRIENS WITH AHALF DEMON WHEN I MYSELF AM FULL VAMPIRE!."

Eathen stares at her for a long moment. "My dare I would be very careful if I were u just because she is a hald demon does not mean that she is not strong," he sighs "I have confidence in you my dear that you very well strong because you are a vampire and I do not doubt that when you were human you were also very strong. But there is something about her that tells me she isn't just half-demon and I have a feeling that she knows that herself." "Well my beloved Eathen I have faith in my abilities and I know that I will kill her if the chance comes." she smiles "No half breed will ever defeat me and I will prove that soon enough by killing her beloved pet named Shadow" she walks away with those last words being said. Kyril looks at his lover that he has admired for so long and places a single black rose in Nights hair.

CHAPTER THREE:

BETWEEN A MISSION OR A FRIEND

" I wonder where they are holding my mistress captive at" said Shadow worriedly. A sound suddenly comes from behind him. Shadow growls and turns carefully. "Yes it seems that her beloved pet is week but he is very sharp if he can sense something so quickly. A deer jumps out from the bush behind Shadow. "Hmmm I wonder," said Iris ever so silently so that Shadow would not be able to sense her presence or hear her voice. Shadow turns quickly and pounces on the deer killing it swiftly and cleanly spilling no blood on the ground. "Finally my chance to eliminate this pest" she says as a smirk appears on her beautiful pale colored face. Shadow began consuming the deer rapidly and cautiously taking his time and enjoying his meal. Shadow hadn't remembered when was the last time he had hunted so freely without Night telling him which areas were safe to hunt in. He seemed to smile as he remembered how careful and how much his mistress cared for him. He sighs "if only ..if only she was here by my side watching me and keeping me company."

Rin awakens in a beautiful crimson red room. The shutters closed and covered by heavy draped curtains. "Hum where have I ended up now?" she asks herself as she begins to stand and curiously look about the room studying every inch and aspect of it. But as soon as she began to study the room she was interrupted by the opening of her door. "My I see that you have awakened " a voice said behind her. Night turns and sees Kyril standing before her. " I see that the black dress that I have ordered for you sits you quite well." he says as he lifts her chin up and looks at her longingly. "Dress what dress?" Rin says as she looks at herself in the mirror and sees a black dress on her , her hair curled to perfection, and black crimson edged rose beautifully placed at the right of her hair and a crimson locket on her neck. "wow how beautiful and how elegent. But tell me whom are you and why am I dressed like this?" she asks looking at Kyril with her crimson red eyes staring at him back. Kyril smiles and leans closer to her placing a kiss on her lips. Rins eyes open widly with shock. "Wait no who-" her words once again cut off short as the encantation on the locket began to work as he placed that kiss on her. The necklas glowed and Rin closed her eyes as the locket began to be absorbed into her neck and now looked as if though it was drawn carefully on her. She closed her eyes and as she opened them again they became deep crimson as the blood that flowed within her body but deeper.

Kyril smiled as he saw that his encantation had worked perfectly. "Master I am at your will and at your command." Rin bows "Tell me master what is your orders for me" "Now now darling you are the princess of the darkness you do not bow nor call me your master I am your soon to be husband" he smiles as he realizes that once he has married Rin the encantation will become permanent. "Yes Kyril once we are married I will be yours for eternity and beyond." Rin smiles. "Come dear let's go into the dining hall where I shall announce our wedding and prepare for it" he smiles and kisses Rin on the cheek . They walk out of the room and beginn to walk into the dining hall. Kyril stops her a couple of feet away from the dining room. "My beloved Night tell me dio u love me?" "Of course I do my love why woudn't I?" "Tell me do u love me enough that you will do anything for me?" "Of course I do I will do anything for you Master Kyril." "Even kill someone if I asked you to?" "Yes Kyril I would. Tell me what do want me to do?" "I want you to kill Iris." Iris? May I ask why?" "I do not need to give you a reason just do it and if and only if your beloved Shadow is alive kill him as well with no hesitation understood?" "But Kyril I�I couldn't ever kill Shadow or I-" Her words were stopped by the kiss of Kyril. "Darling now what was that that you where saying?" Nights eyes grow darker. "I will eliminate them with no hesitation if that is what you wish." "Good now first we attend the dinner and then we shall plan the assasination. Understood?" "Yes I understand."

"Now it is time for me to kill him." Iris smiles. 


End file.
